Lusty Revenge
by MiracleTheUnicorn
Summary: Don't push Cat over the edge. You'll regret it. Sexy scene


"1970, 1980, 1990, 2000!"

Sam counts the money for our week trip to Seattle. Our babysitting business is going really good. The money that we are using for our trip isn't even half of what we earned. It's been lots of work babysitting so Sam decided we need a vacay. She chose Seattle so we could go visit her "boy" Freddie Benson. You know him, tech geek, "the man behind the camera", and all the rest. Carly is flying into Seattle this week too so it's gonna be a huge iCarly reunion, one I don't want to be a part of.

"Ready, little red?"

"All set!"

"Let's get this party started!"

"Aw yeah. Valentine and Puckle Adventures."

"Puckett."

"Puck what?"

The taxi takes us to the airport. Some great beginning of a vacation. It was raining all throughout the plane ride. Sam says that rain and Seattle are like best friends. Everybody decides to meet at Carly's house, for old time sake. The taxi drops us off their. Sadly, I didn't bring an umbrella, Sam did, but of course she won't share with me. I run inside the lobby, head down, hair soaking wet and my clothes are drenched. I begin to sneeze because the AC is on in the lobby, then I hear a deep, manly voice.

"God bless you."

I looked up and paused for a moment. It was Freddie. I had seen him once in person, a few times on iCarly, but never this close. His attractiveness was over-whelming, I didn't even know he looked this good. "Th-thank you." I said hesitantly. That moment when I was in a trance ended once Sam and him started making out.

"Hey, pretty lady."

"Hey, big boy."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Want me to help you with your bags?"

"No, Mama's got it."

"Alrighty then. Cat? Want me to carry your bags?"

"… Uh, sure. Yes, please. Thank you."

As he carried my bags up the stairs, I saw his large muscles. I mean, they weren't as large as Goomer's but, they were pretty chiseled. Although I was practically drooling over him, I had to remind myself "He's not yours."

As soon as we go to the apartment, Carly was there and all of them had a big family hug. I knew I was gonna feel like the fourth wheel. Carly and Sam had some catching up to do so they went to her room. It was just me and Freddie. I was still sneezing which was embarrassing, but he was being sweet.

"You want some tea? I think it'll make you feel a bit better."

I nodded yes. I watched him make the tea for two and I had some thoughts, thoughts that Sam would kill me for if she knew, so I stopped. He offered me a seat in the kitchen and we sat and talked for a bit.

"So how's living with Sam treating you?"

"Uh well…"

"Ha, I knew it. It's like hell on earth, right?"

"Sometimes, but she is really sweet once you get to know her."

We laughed and talked. I thanked him for the tea after I was done and he took my cup and washed it for me. Such a gentleman. I wondered how he would go for Sam.

After a few hours, I was still feeling a bit under the weather, so I decided to take a shower. The shower is where I think the most, and sing sometimes. I kept on trying to convince myself on how bad it would be to try something with Freddie, I guess it worked a little. When I was done showering, I blow dried my hair, put on my towel and walked into the living room. I was just about to walk up the steps when I saw Freddie on the computer.

"Cat?" He looked at me in shock.

"OMG! FREDDIE! I'm so sorry. I just came out from the shower and… uh… errrr… I'll go now."

"No, no it's… fine."

I ran up the stairs and cried in embarrassment when I got to Carly's room. HOW COULD I BE SO RETARTED?! I shook it off later and tried to get ready for bed.

So it was just us girls in Carly's room, of course and before we went to sleep, all three of us talked a bit.

"So you guys have your own babysitting business?"

"Yeah, just the two of us. But I do most of the work." Sam said boasting.

"Heh heh, so funny Sam, we do the same amount of work."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

We went back and forth for a few minutes, until Sam just had to have the final say.

"I do most of the work. Without me, your frail, little red-head self could even last two seconds with half a child. Now go to bed."

I was so frustrated with her. I tried to let it go but I couldn't. She was right about one thing though, I should go to bed, it would make me forget about our little fight.

I woke up the next morning, took a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs to see Sam in the kitchen, (no duh) looking for food. A tab was open on the computer, it was our babysitting website. I went closer to see what was on it. "Sam Puckett's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Business."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Did you change the name of our babysitting business?"

"Clearly, I told you I did all the work."

"That's not FAIR! And you spelled Puckle wrong anyways!"

I went upstairs to the iCarly studio, angry, mad and once again, frustrated. How could she do something like that?! Freddie was up there to and I guess he sensed my frustration.

"Hey Cat… what-what's wrong?"

"It's your girlfriend. She is driving me crazy! She thinks that does most of the work in our babysitting business but SHE DOESN'T. Without me she'd be in the garbage! She doesn't even appreciate the work I do, she always pushes me around and… and…"

"Hey, hey, shhh… It's alright, calm down." He pulled me in close for a hug and started rubbing my back. If it was any other time I would've loved it, but I broke away.

"I could just… I could just…"

"Just what?"

We looked at each other. I wanted to get revenge on Sam but I just didn't know how. I had already started having feelings for Freddie so this could be good. I went in for kiss. He allowed me to but he pushed me away.

"This isn't right. I'm dating Sam."

"Yeah I gue—"

He pulled me in for another kiss. I guess the feeling is mutual. Soon after, we started making out. I pushed him on the orange desk chair that was in the middle of the room. We both smiled temptingly at each other but I knew his smile was way more sexier than mine. I mounted myself on top of him and we continued to make out. He grabbed my ass with his hands, which made me moan.

"Sam's ass never felt this big."

"I'm way better than Sam."

"Goddamn, you are so sexy."

"I could say the same for you."

It just started getting hotter and hotter. I didn't know if we would go all the way or if he was only doing this because he hasn't been with a lot of girls but I didn't care. I needed to enjoy this moment. He started kissing my neck, I knew he was turned on when I moaned cause his "friend would greet me". I started to unbutton his shirt. His sweaty pecks and six pack are what turned me on.

"You're probably the hottest nerd I've ever met."

"You're probably the hottest girl I've made out with."

At this point, we both wanted each other, everything was great until Carly walked in.


End file.
